Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - Back at the Booyard/Transcript
Here's a Transcript of Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - Back at the Booyard. Prologue (The scene opens to the Loud Family's car, Vanzilla suddenly breaking down) * Lynn Sr.: Ah, dang it. Sorry, guys. Looks like Vanzilla just died on us. * Lana: I'm on it, Dad! [checks under her seat) Huh, that's weird. I thought I packed my toolbox. * Lynn Sr.: It's okay, sweetie. We'll just get a tow in the morning. There's a motel and a diner right there. * Rita: Alright, everyone let's grab a bite to eat. * Lola: (scoffs) Lola Loud does not eat at two-star diners! (A star breaks off) * Rita: (smug)Well, there you go. Now it's a one-star, so you're good. * Lincoln: Are you sure we should eat here? * Lucy: I think we should. This place looks exclusive. * Lori: More like empty. * Lisa: And bizarre. * Luna: Looks pretty deserted, bra. * Lana.: There's no one even here. * ???: Bonjour, esteem guests. Welcome to Ghoulie's Gastronmigue restaurant. Casket for two? (chuckles) * Lola: Now that's even more creepy. * Lynn: The place or the service? * Lola: Both. * Leni: '''Hey, you look familiar. I seen you on television before. * '''Lucy: Gasp. I know you. You're the Cryptkeeper from Tales from the Cryptkeeper. * Cryptkeeper: The one and only. I'll be with you in one moment. (serves moving spaghetti to 2 customers) Sorry for the wait. (sees that the costumers we're a little dead and the woman's mouth came off) Oh, well. I guess I won't be getting a tip from those deadbeats. (laughs) * Luan: When was the last time you had buisness? * Cryptkeeper: About when you came in. But back then, we just ran out of customers. (laughs) So, what will it be? * Lincoln: We'll take 13 burgers. * ???: Who do I have to turn into a frog to get some service around here? * Cryptkeeper: Oh no. * Lisa: Who's that? * Cryptkeeper: A person I don't recommend dining with. (Turns out the person waiting happened to be...) * Old Witch: (singing) Guess Who? ''The doggy-bagging, chowhound, hagging, Oooooooold Witch! I'm so hungry I could eat a hearse. Do you serve stuffed bats here? * '''Cryptkeeper:' We serve anybody. What would you like? * Old Witch: How 'bout a new waiter? * Cryptkeeper: (waits for her answer but she didn't respond) Well? * Old Witch: You're the waiter..so wait. * Cryptkeeper: I do have other customers. (brings out a big pot) * Old Witch: What is it? * Cryptkeeper: Catch of the day. (a giant claw grabs the Old Witch into the pot) You. Sorry about that folks. * Lucy: We don't mind. * Cryptkeeper: Your food may take a while. So why don't we pass the time if I may tell a little story. * Lori: Um, ok. * Rita: But nothing too scary. We have a baby with us. * Lily: Gaga. * Crypkeeper: Very well. We have tasting gut wrenching special. A fiendish fable guaranteed to make your bile bubble (laughs). And this tale is about some certain friends of yours. * Lincoln: You mean, Pooh Bear and his friends? * Cyrptkeeper: Exactly. It's a scary tale about your friend Otis whose candy craving hunger leads him into a giant pickle. I call it, Back at the Booyard. (chuckles) The Beginning (The scene begins on a dark night in the barnyard) * Pig: Prepare yourselves, everyone for a spooky tale about Halloween. When ghouls roam the night, and when hideous creature creep out from among the shadows. * Human Fluttershy: Sounds scary. * Mickey Mouse: Come on. It's just a story. Nothing can scare us in real life. * Otis: (as Frankenstien) Hey guys. (everyone screams) Relax, it's just-- (everyone screamed again) Ok maybe take a down--(Everyone screamed again) Guys, this is not as scary. * Pig: Hey, it's Otis. (Everyone was relieved) * Piglet: I thought you were the real Frankenstien * Otis: Hey, why aren't you guys dressed yet? It's time Trick or Treat. * Abby: Well Pig is getting us into the mood with a scary Halloween story. * Otis: But the Yummy Time Candy Company is holding a contest for whoever sends the most Halloween candy wrappings. We gotta get an early start. (Everyone stood quiet) * Abby: Tell the story Pig. * Pig: Alright. This is the story of Hockey Mask Bob. Hey Pip, shine the light under my chin again. * Pip: Which one? * Pig: The third one. (Otis moans) * Sci-Twi: Don't worry Otis. As soon the story is over then we go Trick or Treating. * Otis: Fine. * Pig: Many years ago, in this very town, there was a boy named Bob. (Everyone gasps) * Cosmo: So s-s-scary. * Spike the dog: I know. * Human Rainbow Dash: Calm down guys. The scary part hasn't happened yet. * Pig: Anyway. He was a strange friendless lad, who lived in a spooky house by the town cemetery. Every Halloween, he'd put on a old hockey mask and go Trick or Treating at this very stretch alone. And every year, the other kids who'd steal his hard earned candy. Then, one night, Bob had enough. He scrawled a message on the village green saying he be back on Halloween to take his revenge on the town and he was never...seen....again. * Donald Duck: So has he ever come back to take his revenge? * Pig: No one knows. To this day, every Halloween night, children would leave candy in the hollow tree in the cemetery to keep Hockey Mask Bob from making his vengeful return. (Everyone was surprised) * Piglet: Is this s-s-story over? * Sunset Shimmer: Yes Piglet. The story over. * Otis: Hey, what's that's smell? * Timmy Turner: I don't smell anything. * Otis: (smells) Oh right. It's a huge pile of....THAT STORY IS STUPID!!!! * Abby: Otis, what is wrong with you? * Peck: Yeah, why do you have to be a doubting Otis? * Freddy: Yeah. * Otis: Guys, it's just a stupid legend. * Eeyore: That's what they once said about the corpse bride and that was real. * Human Rarity: And also say she wanders around the graveyard too. To find her true love. (sighs) So romantic. * Otis: You guys too? That one has to fake too. I mean, come on. How'd his eyes glow red and what kind of name is Bob anyway? * Pig: But the candy the kids leave for him is always gone the next morning. * Otis: Yeah, it's probably eaten by tubby squirrels. Now, come on, let's go, candy contest, Trick or Treating, chop chop. * Tigger: What the big deal about this contest anyway? * Otis: Oh, no reason. Say did I mention gets a LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CANDY!!!!! (Everyone was excited to hear that) * Winnie the Pooh: All that candy and it's all for us. * Timmy Turner: That sounds awesome! * Duke: We're imagine it now. (A vivid flashback later) * Duke: Wow, what a vivid candy fantasy. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Great then come on. Let's get ready. * Pig: All right. But you have to promise to leave some Trick or Treat candy in Hockey Mask Bob's tree. * Rabbit: Or else he'll take his vengeance on us. * Otis: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Soccer face Jim tree, I promised. Now come guys. Costumes up! (A few mintues later) * Otis: Ok, roll call. First, personal friend of mine for over 50 years, you know him, you love him, say hi to Count Porkula. * Pig: I want to suck your pan rippings * Otis: Now, give a nice warm big hand for my wife, that frizzy hair ball of chain, Bride of Frankencow. * Abby: Hi, how'd you all doing? * Otis: He's small hairy, and has anger issues. Give it up for were-mouse. * Pip: (howls) * Otis: Now my other favorites, say hello to Pooh Honey Bear, the Piglet Angel, Tigger-Man, the masked Eeyore, Rabbit the living scarecrow, and Timmy the living Mummy. And others. * Winnie the Pooh: What are you guys going as? * Cosmo: This year, I'm going as a floating human janitor. * Wanda: And I'm a floating human nurse * Comso: Who floats. * Human Rarity: Luckily the movie producers, let us borrow these costumes for this year. * Timmy Turner: You guys look great. * Human Applejack: Aw. Thanks. * Otis: And now everybody favorite dead pooch, Skele-dog. * Duke: Hey, I can't stop chewing yourself. * Otis: Well that's everyone on my list. * Abby: Well, what about Freddy and Peck. * Peck: (him and Freddy dressed as girls) Oh we're not going. I conceive Freddy to wait with me in the vegetable patch for the coming of the Great Zucchini. * Tigger: Just like Linus and his great Pumpkin routine. * Goofy: Then why are you wearing dresses? * Freddy: It's Friday night. * Otis: Now that's frightening. Well stay weird. Everyone else, let's go Trick or Treating. * Human Pinkie Pie: This going to be a great Halloween. (A few minutes later, at the first house) * Otis: Alright, guys, to win this contest, we need to use all of our wits, all our quiet cunning too-- * Woman: Hello? * Otis: Give us lots of candy! * Woman: Oh, what adorable monsters. Here you go. (Everyone took handfuls of candy) * All: Thank you! * Winnie the Pooh: That was fun. * Donald Duck: Let's do it again. * Otis: Alright, guys just like we planned. (This time, everyone dressed as themselves) * All: Trick or Treat! * Woman: Oh what adorable barn animals * Pig: Yeah, we're not the last group. * Otis: Yeah, quiet your face. (They did the same thing again) * Otis: Good start people. Let's keep it going. Remember, time is candy. Let's move. (At the second house) * All: Trick or Treat! * Old man: Only one handful each. * Otis: Guys? (Everyone pulls out a giant foam hands and spends the rest of the night going trick or treating. Elsewhere, Vicky, Snotty and his began pulling pranks) * Snotty Boy: I told you it was more fun to destroy stuff than to go Trick or Treating with the babies. * Vicky: And remember, I get a 70-30 of all candy taken in. * Snotty Boy: Whatever. * Boy 1: So we're not Trick or Treating, why are we in costume? * Snotty Boy: Because, sha-duh, we're totally a cool ninja strike force. * Vicky: Except for the you, who have to wear my sister's genie costume. * Boy 2: I'm ok with that. * Snotty Boy: Besides, it's more fun to steal candy from all the lam-o Trick or Treaters. * Vicky: (suddenly sees the heroes cart full of candy) Perfect. * Otis: Guys, we are totally on target for winning the lifetime supply of candy. 16 more houses to go. (Everyone moans) * Abby: My feet hurt. * Rabbit: I feel exhausted. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm really hungry Otis. * Sunset Shimmer: Can't we admit this candy for the contest? * Otis: Oh Christopher Columbus, do we really need to discover the New World? * Duke: Ha-ha. He totally got you. (gets smacked) * Human Rainbow Dash: Jerk. * Otis: Guys, we're finishing where'd we started and nothing I mean nothing is going to stop us. (Suddenly the candy was stolen) Except those jerks. * Pip: It was Snotty Boy. * Timmy Turner: And that was Vicky! * Pig: They took our candy. * Duke: Let's get them! * Abby: Guys, we can't fight them. We might get exposed. * Pip: She's right. * Tigger: Oh fiddlesticks. * Wanda: I guess we have to go home. * Pooh: Oh bother. No candy this year. * Otis: Guys, you're forgetting. Snotty's brain is tiny and encased in hate. We can totally scam our candy back * Pig: But they have a genie. * Otis: Your brain is also tiny. Come on! * Tigger: After those candy thiefs. * Snotty Boy: Make way for the Ninja Strike Force. * Boy 2: Don't forget, hot genie. * Vicky: Nothing can stop us now. (Suddenly they were stop by Otis as a female dentist) * Snotty Boy: Get out of our way. * Otis: Sorry, dental inspection. No children beyond this checkpoint until we inspect your teeth. (A couple of kids pass them) * Vicky: What about those brats? * Otis: What brats? (Another set pass them) * Snotty Boy: Those kids just---(put in the seat) * Otis: Enough talking let's get started. Dr. Porkburg? * Pig: Alright, let's see what you got here. (looks in his teeth) Alright, close her up. I'm gonna have to fail you. * Vicky: Are you even a real dentist? * Pig: What? How dare you? Just look at my diploma. * Snotty Boy: Senior Luigi's Magic Kit? (Otis placed a sucker in his mouth) * Human Pinkie Pie: See ya, Sucker! * Otis: Floss after meals. Bye! * Vicky: It's those twerps! * Snotty Boy: Let's get 'em. (The heroes started running until they were pelted by eggs) * Piglet: Eggs! * Otis: Turn around. (Suddenly pelted by totilet Paper) * Human Rarity: TP! * Otis: Turn around again! (Sprayed with shaving cream) * Spike the dog: Shaving cream! * Otis: More turning! Ahh, old timey, cartoon bomb? * Pip: They still make those? (The bomb exploded and the candy was taken again) * Snotty Boy: Happy Halloween, babies. * Goofy:'''They're heading for the cemetry. * '''Otis: We got to follow them. * Pip: Otis, give it up. No stupid candy contest worth this. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: You're right. We have to get that candy back. And I have a plan that can't miss. * Pip: Aww, man. * Otis: CAN'T MISS!!!!! (At the cemtery) * Snotty Boy: Those kids won't follow us to this awesome cemtery. * Vicky: They'll be too scared to come after us. (The other boys were nervous and scared by a spider) * Snotty Boy: Hey, guys, check out this tree trunk. It's full of candy. * Vicky: Well hurry up and take it already. * Boy 1: No, stop! What are you doing? * Boy 2: That's Hockey Mask Bob's tree trunk! * Snotty Boy: Hockey Mask Bob? You mean the kid who got his candy stolen and swore revenge? * Vicky: Are you guys actually afraid of that story? (The boys are being satastic until they reveal they're terrified) * Snotty Boy: Well I'm not. Watch. (slowly takes a piece of candy from the trunk) (The boys sees someone coming taking big breathes) * Snotty Boy: Man, you guys are patheic. I can't believe you guys are afraid of someone as fake and lame as Hockey Mask Bob. (Suddenly the boys in terror) * Vicky: You cowards! * Snotty Boy: Fine, run home to your mommies. Tell her to change your genie pants. I'm glad they're gone. (hears the breathing) That's weird, I can still hear them breathing. * Vicky: Uh, Snotty, it's not them that's breathing. (They slowly turned around and see it was Hockey Mask Bob and ran in terror. But it turns out to be Otis behind the mask and everyone comes out laughing) * Duke: That was classic. * Timmy Turner: They'll be scared for a month. * Pip: They'll were all like. (screams) * Abby: Ok, Otis, you got your candy back. Now can we get out of this creepy place? * Otis: Sure we can. (Everyone was relieved) * Otis: Right after I take a handful of candy from this tree trunk. * All: NOOO!!!!! * Otis: Ahh, what? * Abby: Otis, don't you dare take candy from Hockey Mask Bob's tree trunk. * Wanda: Or else we'll be cursed. * Otis: Oh come on. Just a little replacement what we lost chasing Vicky and Snotty Boy, even a freak like Bob could understand the economics of that. * Pig: But the legend. He'll come back and take his revenge. * Winnie the Pooh: Pig's right. We should leave him be. * Otis: Oh his revenge, golly I'm all a tremble. Guys, Bob is all moon cheese and cracker dust. He dosen't exsist. Now I'll just take a tiny handful and we can be on our way. (Stick his hand in) See nothing happ---(screaming making everyone else screamed) * Tigger: It's Hockey Mask Bob! * Rabbit: He's going to take his hand! * Otis: AAAHHHHH, I was just kidding. (Everyone became angry at Otis) * Otis: I live for these moments. Well guys, we're swimming in candy, let's go home. (Everyone leaves and leaves the mask behind. Suddenly the real Hockey Mask Bob stomps on the mask and slowly follows the heroes back home. Elsewhere something else rose from the ground, the shadow of a bride and sees Pooh and the others and went to follow them) The Middle The Ending * Lincoln: That was a great story. * Lisa: And the food wasn't that bad either. (Everyone agrees) * Cryptkeeper: (cleaning up) Just as our friends has taken as much as they could stomach in pulling a sinister prank, Otis got his just dessert. (laughs) * Lucy: Um, wasn't there a witch here somewhere? * Cryptkeeper: Speaking of witch, I wonder if the old battle ax is feeling the pinch. (opens the lid and sees the Old Witch stuffed from eating the crab) * Lynn: Wow she can really put it away. * Luan: Yeah, I guess she was more crabby for hunger? (laughs) Get it? * All: (Moans) * Old Witch: (burps) Got any mints? * Cryptkeeper: How bout a "hex"presso? * Old Witch: Make it Double Bubble Toil In Decaf. * Cryptkeeper: (lids her) So until your next visit, (pulls out bones) Bone-Appetite. (started banging) * Old Witch: Cut it out Cryptie or your going to be trying the frog legs. Cryptie! The End. Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Halloween Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Scenes